Nouvelle Tradition
by Stanaddict
Summary: Post Secret Santa. "Il se rendit compte à cet instant que la tradition, les cadeaux et la bûche... Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait tout cela deux secondes auparavant et se sentait plus vide que jamais. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, noël ou pas, c'était elle."
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle Tradition**

**Bon, je ne sais pas encore si j'en fais un O.S ou une fiction, j'avais quelques idées sur une suite possible avec le Nouvel An et tout, mais je ne sais pas x) A vous de me dire ce que vous en penser et si vous aimeriez voir une suite et si vous avez des demandes spéciales x) bref, bref, une petite fic' de Noël parce que c'est cool Noël !:P**

« Joyeux Noël » murmura-t-elle, ses mots s'écrasant en un souffle chaud sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré passer Noël autant depuis le meurtre de sa mère, depuis cette année-là ou elles avaient monté l'arbre ensemble et où elle avait fermé les cartons, seule, les mettant une bonne fois pour tout au placard. A ce douloureux souvenir, le cœur de la jeune détective se pinça, mais les bras de l'écrivain resserrant l'étreinte qu'il partageaient, la ramenant plus proche de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs leurs corps se collent presque sortie cette triste nuit de sa tête.

« Je ne t'ai rien acheté » susurra-t-il comme fier de lui, brisant le moment de douce intimité.

« QUOI ? » demanda-t-elle imitant à la perfection son regard outragé, elle vit les traits de son amant se tendre et ne put empêcher le sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage, illuminant la pièce plus que n'importe qu'elle décoration de noël n'aurait pu le faire. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que la tradition, les cadeaux et la bûche... Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, il avait tout cela deux secondes auparavant et se sentait plus vide que jamais. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, noël ou pas, c'était elle.

Elle posa son front contre celui de l'écrivain, mêlant leurs souffles, elle plongea son regard dans le bleu du sien et ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, heure peut-être ? Ou peut-être juste quelques secondes, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient. Un léger éclaircissement de gorge éclata leur bulle, les sortant de leur petit monde à eux.

Kate sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues en voyant qu'Alexis venait de les surprendre ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais était du genre timide ou coincée, même si elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection en publique ou les surnoms mielleux, même au lycée, elle n'avait jamais ressentit aucune honte à se faire prendre en train d'embrasser un garçon. Mais elle n'était jamais sorti non plus avec un homme ayant une fille, encore moins un adolescente avec qui elle avait eu quelque... Complications, ces derniers temps. Au même moment, Martha entra dans la pièce dans son allure dramatique habituelle, tendant les bras vers Kate qui eut à peine le temps de sortir de ceux de Rick avant de se retrouver dans ceux de Martha.

« Kate chérie ! Vous êtes ravissante, splendide ! Allons ! Allons ! Entrez donc et venez à table avant que ce ne soit froid » elle baissa d'un ton et murmura dans l'oreille de Kate « Richard n'est déjà pas bon cuisiner alors froid... »

« J'ai entendu mère. Et je tiens à faire remarquer deux choses, j'ai cuisiné longtemps pour Alexis et elle n'a jamais été malade ! Sauf cette fois où... c'est un mauvais exemple. Et 2, c'est toi qui a cuisiné. » Rétorqua Rick faussement blesser en ramenant sa fille contre lui alors que sa mère lui offrait un sourire.

Kate avait encore les joues écarlates, assez mal à l'aise. Elle savait que Castle passait Noël tous les ans avec juste sa mère et sa fille, et quoi qu'il eût tout fait pour qu'elle vienne, et qu'elle constatait que Martha et Alexis étaient heureuses de la voir, elle se sentait de trop.

« Ne rougissait pas comme ça me belle, Alexis à déjà vu BIEN pire que ça. »

Alexis grimaça, fermant les yeux et frissonnant exagérément, une grimace sur le visage.

« MÈRE » s'indigna Rick, un peu inquiet des répercutions de ces paroles sur Kate qui avait déjà avoué que son passé pour le moins torride lui posait quelque petit problème, créait en elle une sorte d'insécurité. Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de l'écrivain, sa muse se mit à rire. Mon dieu. Ce rire. Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le mettre en bouteille, ça devait pouvoir guérir n'importe qu'elle maladie.

Les rires résonnaient à table, arrivés au dessert, personne n'avait plus faim, mais la magnifique bûche était bien belle pour rester dans le plat. Il en mangèrent chacun une petite part avant de se lever de table. Kate commença à empiler les assiettes pour les emmener à la cuisine, mais la main de sa nouvelle belle maman se posa sur son bras la stoppant. Elle détourna le regard vers elle, lui demanda sans mots ce qui se passer.

« Les cadeaux ! » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Elle laissa Martha lui prendre les assiettes des mains et les reposer sur la table et en moins d'une seconde, l'actrice s'était faufilée jusqu'au pied du sapin. Et souris en voyant que Rick était déjà complètement excité au pied du sapin.

« Papa a toujours était plus excité que moi pour Noël, mais quand j'avais 5 ans, c'était limite s'il ne déballait les cadeaux qu'il me faisait parce que je n'allais pas assez vite. » Dit Alexis en souriant, montrant à Kate le chemin vers le salon alors que cette dernière riait de bon cœur à ses paroles.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de ton père. » Répondit-elle en arrivant dans le salon.

« De quoi ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« Rien. » Répondirent-elles en cœur ce qui eut pour effet de faire arquer un sourcil à l'écrivain.

« Vous conspirez dans mon dos, j'aurais dû m'en douter. BREF ! LES CADEAUX ! » dit-il en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme un gamin d'une dizaine d'années qui aurait mangé trop de sucreries.

« Souvenez-vous les enfants , juste un ce soir. » Déclara Martha en levant son index.

« Ben moi je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on ne pouvait pas tout ouvrir. » Bougonna Rick ce qui fit rire sa nouvelle petite amie. Petite amie... Kate Beckett était sa petite amie. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il admirer sa muse parler avec sa famille. Ses rêves devenaient vraiment réalité.

Kate se retourna se demandant pourquoi diable Rick était si silencieux, non pas que ça ne faisait pas du bien, mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part de son petit ami. Elle le surprit en train de la dévorer des yeux, le regard plein d'amour de tendresse et de... Désir. Elle sentit la température grimper en elle, déclenchant une agréable sensation dans son bas ventre alors que son souffle se fit légèrement moins régulier et que ses joues rougissaient de nouveau.

Rick n'en revenait pas, il avait tout de suite remarqué le changement de comportement de Kate, quand il avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, ses yeux étaient noirs de désirs, joues rosies et ses lèvre légèrement entrouvertes lui donnant l'envie de littéralement sauter sur elles pour capturer ces doux ourlets de velours roses.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, il y a des chambres pour ça ! » Déclara dramatiquement Martha en tendant un cadeau à Rick.

C'était à qui aller rendre ses joues le plus rouges ce soir ou quoi ?

Alexis donna le cadeau qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi deux jours plus tôt à la détective qui fut énormément touchée, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit sur la liste de Noël de la jeune fille. Rick donna un cadeau à sa fille et Kate s'éclipsa pour aller chercher un paquet dans le sac qu'elle avait posé dans l'entrée à son arrivée. Elle tendit le cadeau soigneusement enveloppé de la façon dont sa mère le lui avait appris à Martha et la femme la remercia et lui sourit.

« Honneur aux invités. » Dit Martha en regardant Kate, lui faisait un digne de tête pour l'encourager et développer son présent. Elle le fit, faisant attention à ne pas déchirer le papier, elle retira les morceaux de scotch un à un.

Rick souffla d'exaspération. « Mais c'est possible ! Vous êtes toutes comme ça ?! » Les trois femmes dans la pièce levèrent à l'unisson les yeux au ciel ce qui arracha un sourire à l'écrivain, c'est quelque chose que sa famille avait pris à Kate. Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois ou les gens de son entourage levaient les yeux au ciel à ses paroles maintenant.

Kate retira le dernier scotch et sorti la douce échappe verte du paquet.

« Alexis... Elle est vraiment magnifique. Merci beaucoup. »

La jeune détective porta le tissu à son nez et huma l'agréable odeur qui s'en dégageait, une chose était sûre, ça ne sentait pas le plastique de l'écharpe à trois euros dans la boutique du coin.

« À MOI ? » demanda Rick excité comme une puce. Et les trois paires d'yeux recommencèrent leur danse synchronisée.

« Oui, vas-y papa. »

« GÉNIAL . » À peine les mots prononcer, Castle arracha le papier cadeau en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. « OOOOH ! Un vaisseau spécial télécommander ! ÉNORME ! En plus il fait de la lumière ! T'as vu ça Kate ? » demanda Rick en se tournant vers sa petite amie qui pouffait. « NE TE MOQUE PAS. IL EST COOL MON VAISSEAU . »

Martha s'approcha de Kate « Ce qu'il y a de bien avec cet homme, c'est que je n'ai jamais changé de magasin pour lui acheter ses cadeaux depuis ses 6 ans. » Les deux femmes furent coupées dans leur discussion pas le petit vaisseau rond qui passe entre elles, la musique extraterrestre résonnant au passage. Rick enfonça un bouton et une lumière éclaira vers le sol alors que la trappe du vaisseau s'ouvrait. « ÉNORME. »

Sa mère lui prit la télécommande des mains et posa l'engin alors que son fils bouder comme un enfant. Kate ne résista pas plus longtemps et se rapprocha de lui, passant discrètement un bras autour de la taille de son amant qui la serra contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, elle réussit à capter les mots « pas juste » et leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle brisa leur chaste baiser, un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de l'écrivain. Et elle lui sourit avant poser sa tête dans sa nuque, regardant Alexis ouvrir son cadeau. Une enveloppe, dont elle sortit un papier, elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux puis éclata de rire.

« Ça t'ennuierait de faire partager à la classe chérie ? » demanda sa grand-mère intriguée.

« Ce papier dit que je peux aller retirer ma machine à laver dès lundi . Tu en as vraiment marre que je fasse ma lessive ici, hein papa ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », lui répondit son père en souriant.

Martha fus la dernière à ouvrir son cadeau et Kate commença à stresser, elle ne connaissait pas si bien que ça la mère de Rick... Et si elle s'était trompée... Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ?

Martha sortit la petite boîte du papier cadeau et alla prendre Kate dans ses bras.

« Oooh merci ! C'est décider, Richard, elle vient de prendre ta place sur mon testament. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer mère, ne vis-tu pas ici parce tu n'as assez d'argent pour payer ton propre studio ? La seule chose que tu pourrais laisser serait les dettes de tes divorces. » Dit-il moqueur.

« et tu peux parler ! Deux divorces et un passé comme le tien, ce n'est pas glorieux ! » Il sentit Kate se tendre puis sourire dans son cou.

« Bref, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un week-end détente au spa. » Dit Martha tout sourire.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Alexis dit qu'elle allait rejoindre son petit ami et Martha s'éclipsa également, les laissant seuls dans le loft. Rick s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Après avoir vider sa vessie, il passa dans la chambre et refit le lit, il fouilla dans un des placards et en sorti des bougies qu'il déposa un peu partout dans la chambre avant de toute les allumer une par une. Il prit une poignée de pétales de roses, qu'il avait prévu pour l'occasion et faillit jeter quand elle avait dit ne pas venir, et les jeta sur les draps crème. Il fit brûler un peu d'encens, sachant que l'odeur lui plairait puis sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte avant d'aller rejoindre sa belle.

Elle faisait la vaisselle, posant les assiettes délicatement sur le comptoir une fois soigneusement essuyées. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver comme elle était de dos, ne pouvait pas non plus le voir, et il en profita pour admirer se courbes, se rappelant combien de fois il avait en secret (ou essayé de garder ça secret en tout cas) dévorer sa partenaire des yeux, la regardant comme si, avec assez d'attention il pourrait un jour voir à travers ses vêtements, mais que comme s'il pourrait un joue avoir une aperçue sur son âme, sur la nature de ses sentiments envers lui au milieu de tous ces signes contradictoires qu'elle envoyait. Mais maintenant il le savait, elle l'aimait. Elle ne l'avait pas encore dit, mais ça ne saurait tarder, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il en avait entendu un début lors de leur première nuit ensemble alors qu'elle redescendait sur terre, reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité et qu'elle sentit qu'il ne l'avait pas encore suivi au septième ciel, elle avait commencé sa phrase, mais il l'avait coupé par un baiser passionné, elle n'était pas encore prête et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il l'aimait tellement.

Il ne l'avait pas répété, lui non plus. Il avait peur de l'effrayait, il savait qu'elle était dans leur relation à fond, pas de problèmes, mais il connaissait Kate Beckett, il avait attendu pendant 4 ans avant qu'elle le laisse entrer pour de bon dans sa vie et il savait que la brusquer ne donnait jamais rien, elle ne faisait que se renfermer sur elle même encore plus, faisant deux pas en arrière parce qu'il en avait fait un trop brusque en avant. Alors il attendait, il la laisser avancer à son rythme, faire des petits pas vers lui, se contentant de lui sourire et d'être là quand elle a peur. De l'aider à se relever quand elle tombe. Il était là, depuis le début, il avait toujours était là, et il le serait toujours, il lui avait promis.

Il défit deux autres boutons de sa chemise, laissant son torse plus qu'apparaissant. Il savait qu'elle aimait quand il faisait ça, quand elle pouvait facilement faire glisser ses mains sur son torse nu. Le nombre de chemises dont elle avait arraché les trois derniers boutons par désir. Il sourit à cette pensée et défit le reste des boutons, tenant particulièrement à cette chemise.

Il avança vers elle à pas feutré mais s'arrêta de nouveau, l'admirant encore. Comment ne pas admirer une femme comme elle ?

« Bon Castle, tu vas rester toutes la soirée là à baver et tu vas bouger des fesses et venir m'aider. »

Il en resta bouche bée.

« Comment tu... »

« Je suis flic et tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans une pièce remplie de bibelot en porcelaine. »

Elle fut néanmoins surprise quand elle sentit le torse de Rick se collait contre son dos, aucune partie de leurs corps ne se touchait pas et un frisson la parcouru quand elle sentit le désir de son partenaire appuyer dans le bas de son dos et fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson, ce qui fit sourire l'écrivain et... quand est-ce qu'il avait commençait à suçoter la fine peau de son cou ? Absolument rien à faire, elle ne put contenir le gémissement qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps et fit retomber dans l'évier les couverts qu'elle essuyer et le torchon blanc. Mais pour être honnête, aucun d'eux ne le remarqua. Brusquement elle se retourna pour faire face à son amant et vola ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammer, très vite, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'écrivain. Alors que de nouveau gémissement et râles de plaisir retentissaient dans la cuisine, l'écrivain prit le chemin qui le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, tentant non sans mal, de ne pas tomber alors que sa muse ondulait ses hanches contre les siennes, le souffle court.

**Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais, et si vous voulez, ou non, une suite ? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo ! Merci pour toutes vos review ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme vous le voyez, je fais une suite, parce que vous m'avez donné envie de continuer.:D ***

**leonhugo : Justement, on voit ça dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire;) **

**Manooon : Contente que ça te plaise et en espérant que ça dure ^^ **

**RookNikki : Meerci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que le premier chapitre**

**Marlin : Merci, merci ! J'espère que la chapitre 2 te plaira autant que le 1.:)**

**Flo : Merci à toi ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer **

**Fifouil:Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !:D **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !:D**

**Axelle : Merci ! Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ^^ **

**Guest(2) : ****Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !:D **

**Mia :**** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi bien.:) ** **Este : Voilà ! Voilà !:D Merci beaucoup ! ** **Ophlie: Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !:D **

**Angie : Le voilàà !:P Je l'ai pas oublié t'inquiète pas x) **

**Maintenant la suite !:D **

**Je vous le dit tout de suite j'en suis pas fière du tout mais je la poste quand même parce que vous l'avez vraiment mériter avec toutes ces reviews ! **

**Et je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes qui vous arrachent les yeux, pourtant je fais ce que je peux. ( Vous êtes en train de vous dire « Et ben ! » hein ? XD ) **

**Chapitre 2 : **

_Précédemment : Alors que de nouveaux gémissements et râles de plaisir retentissaient dans la cuisine, l'écrivain prit le chemin qui le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, tentant non sans mal de ne pas tomber alors que sa muse ondulait ses hanches contre les siennes, le souffle court. _

Il arriva enfin à la chambre et ouvrit la porte avec difficulté, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce il put entendre sa belle humer l'odeur de l'encens alors qu'elle s'activait toujours tout contre lui, réclamant ses lèvres, approfondissant ses baisers et explorant presque sauvagement son corps. Les deux chemises qu'ils portaient étaient au sol quelque part dans le salon... Il la vit ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes, juste assez pour voir les bougies et les roses avant que ses paupières ne retombent, cachant ses yeux noircis de désir. Il l'installa tendrement sur le lit avant de prendre place dans le V de ses jambes, un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa des lèvres gonflées de baisers de la belle détective quand il les quitta, mais le gémissement prit vite le dessus alors qu'il s'atteler à lécher, suçoter et mordiller la peau sensible de son cou, allant chercher son lobe d'oreille avant de redescendre vers la poitrine de sa désirée.

Kate était tremblante de désir, et le fait qu'il soit si proche d'elle que pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps n'arrangeait rien. Elle arquer le dos à la rechercher du contact dont elle avait terriblement besoin, passant les mains dans les cheveux de son amant,qui avait toujours la tête dans son cou essayant de le guider plus bas, vers sa poitrine. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et il mit enfin suite à sa demande, embrassant d'abord la cicatrice qui avait failli lui coûter la vie avant de redessiner le contour de son soutien-gorge avec ses lèvres, la laissant bouillonnante de désir.

« Castle... » Gémit-elle, ne cherchant même pas à masquer la vulnérabilité, la supplication et la pointe d'impatience dans sa voix rauque.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, innocent.

Elle laissa s'échapper un grognement alors qui quittait ses seins, se redressant sur ses coudes et la contemplant. Elle voulut voler ses lèvres, mais il se leva d'un bond du lit, comme brûlé. Elle put à ce moment sentir la panique, comme une vague un jour de vent, se lever doucement avant de s'écraser avec force contre sa cage thoracique, inondant son cœur qui se serra alors que sa respiration se coupait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le sourire radieux et fier de son petit ami. Elle souffla en soulagement et arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle pouvait l'entendre fouiner dans les tiroirs de son bureau et il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit paquet cadeau, très certainement un écrin. L'idée de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver dans la tétanisa sur place, son ancienne copine l'angoisse l'étouffa de l'intérieur, son cœur loupa un battement quand elle se rendit compte que l'angoisse n'était pas la seule émotion parcourant son corps en ce moment, même si elle savait ne pas être prête pour se marier... _Wow, rien que de le dire_... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter cette pointe de joie en elle à l'idée d'une potentielle bague.

« Détends-toi Sunshine ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Toujours. Il la comprenait toujours.

« Comment tu m'as appelée la..._Chaton _? »

« C'est pas juste, t'avais promis. » Répondit-il boudeur et elle ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, elle savait qu'il aimait l'entendre rire, elle voyait cette étincelle dans ses yeux. En fait, elle la voyait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, même maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce qui au départ n'était que pure attirance sexuelle s'était au fil du temps transformé en adoration, c'était comme s'il lui rendait un perpétuel culte. Elle sentit le rouge s'installer de nouveau sur ses joues alors la paire d'yeux bleus était toujours rivée sur elle.

Ils partageaient un de leur moment, un de ces moments où ils se noyaient l'un dans l'autre, se fixant comme s'il pouvait vraiment se voir. « Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme ». Rien n'était plus vrai dans ces moments.

Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui rompit le contact. Il s'avança vers le lit et elle se leva et parti dans le salon, sans bruits, sans un mot. Elle revint avec un cadeau dans les mains, toujours aussi bien emballé. Il lui sourit comme un gamin.

« Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas écouté et que j'ai quand même pris quelque chose. »

« Je ne relève même pas. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de lui tendre son cadeau.

« Huh huh. Toi d'abord »

Elle saisit le paquet qu'il lui tendait et commença à délicatement retirer le papier tout en essayant de ne pas le froisser.

« Tu te rends compte que tu mets plus de temps à enlever ce foutu papier cadeau que la stupide vendeuse à le faire ? »

Elle sourit avant de retirer l'écrin. Elle passe ses doigts sur la boite noir et douce le regardant s'impatienter. Enfin, elle souleva le couvercle et vit les deux petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de café serties de diamants.

« Ca te plait ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas porter de bijoux trop voyants au boulot, et je voulais quelque chose d'original quelque chose à nous... Et du coup j'ai pensé que- » il fut coupé par les lèvres de se partenaire sur les siennes.

« Merci. Elles sont magnifiques » dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il lui sourit quand elle quitta ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de les voler une nouvelle fois. Il mit fin au tendre baiser et attrapa le paquet qui reposait sur le lit alors que sa partenaire levait les yeux ciel pour la... tant_ que ça ! … _de la soirée. Il fut prit de cette habituelle envie d'arracher le papier cadeau afin de découvrir au plus vite ce que sa muse pouvait lui avoir acheté, mais quand il regarda le paquet, il vit avec qu'elle attention elle avait du l'emballer et décida de le déballer tout doucement ce que fit sourire sa muse.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, cette attente c'est insoutenable. »

« Ce n'est pas ça la magie d'un cadeau? La surprise, j'aime me demander ce qu'il peut y avoir dans la boîte jusqu'au dernier moment. Le mieux c'est le moment où on se demande, alors je le fais durer. » Il sourit quand il la vit plongée dans ses souvenirs certainement ceux d'un Noël avec sa mère.

Enfin il se trouva face une boite en cuir signé d'une très célèbre et très chère bijouterie du coin. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une montre comme celle qu'elle portait chaque jour au poigné, comme la montre de son père, elle était magnifique.

« Je sais que tu as déjà une montre, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être- » Ce fut à son tour de la couper par un baiser.

« Super. Merci. » lui répondit-il franchement en souriant avant de reprendre ses lèvres. « Maintenant, non pas que la vision de corps pratiquement dénudé me perturbe, mais... » il saisit ses hanches et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Mmmmh... Mais bien sûr, **chaton**. » Elle le sentit sourire contre sa cicatrice.

« Tu vas me le payer... » dit-il en dégrafant son soutient gorge, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout la pièce « Sunshine » il posa sa bouche contre son sein et la protestation de Kate mourut sur ses lèvres, transformé en gémissement.

Quand Rick ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était encore plongée dans le noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui n'indiquait que 4 heure de matin, il n'avait dormi qu'une heure et se sentait complètement ramolli, il se retourna les yeux fermés, cherchant la chaleur du corps de sa muse, cependant, plus il avançait, plus il se heurtait à la fraîcheur des draps glacés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le lit vide et commença à paniquer. Il se leva d'un bond et partit dans la cuisine voyant que la lumière de la salle de bain était éteinte. Là encore, aucune lumière, mais il pouvait voir la silhouette de sa muse à contre jour de la lune, debout devant la fenêtre elle regardait dehors. Elle devait être vêtu d'un d'une de ses chemise et il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler avec les secousses de larmes silencieuses qui devaient couler sur ses joues.

Tenant à sa vie et connaissant les réflexes de sa petite amie, il fit signe de sa présence en murmurant son nom, mais elle ne se retourna pas, ne laissant pas savoir si elle avait entendu ou non sa voix. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche, encore une fois, il fut surpris par son manque de réaction. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant de façon à ce que, sans la toucher, elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Elle l'avait entendu, bien sur qu'elle avait entendu, à la seconde même ou il s'était levé du lit, elle avait essayer de calmer ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Bien sûr, elle avait confiance en lui, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait complètement se laisser aller comme ça, pour rien... Peut-être pas pour rien, mais c'était ridicule complètement ridicule, elle s'énervait seule à ne pas avoir réussi à garder ses foutues larmes à l'intérieur. Elle ne se retourna pas quand il prononça son nom et ne réagit pas quand elle sentit sa main sur sa hanche. Elle l'entendit faire un pas avant, un pas vers elle. Elle sourit quand elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était toujours comme ça, c'était toujours lui qui faisait un pas vers elle. Elle avait rarement fait un pas en sa direction, elle s'enfuyait généralement en courant. Sauf cette nuit-là. La nuit où **elle** était venue le trouver, où elle avait trouvé la force en elle, le courage dont elle manquait et où elle avait affronté sa peur, ses doutes, cette nuit-là ou elle s'était abandonnée à lui. Elle pensa alors à la sensation que cela avait éveillée en elle, se sentiment de liberté, cette nuit-là elle avait enfin était elle. Elle avait laissé tomber le masque du lieutenant Beckett et avait laissé parler Kate. C'est ce qu'elle décida de faire maintenant parce qu'il le méritait, elle se laissa tomber entre ses bras s'appuyant sur son torse alors qu'une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

« C'est magnifique. » murmura-t-il après un moment.

« Mhh-mhh. » aquiesa-t-elle

Il ne la poussa pas, comme toujours, il lui laissa le temps et attendit qu'elle commence à parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je suis désolée Castle... Tellement désolée... » Murmura-t-elle à mi-mot

Encore une fois, il ne dit rien, il voulait la laisser parler, lui laisser le temps de respirer, aussi se contenta-t-il de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« C'est juste que... elle me manque et je suis désolée de gâcher ta soirée de la sorte... En fait je ne me suis pas autant amusée pour Noël depuis... » elle laissa sa phrase et suspend puis continua « et pourtant je ne peux pas passer une seconde sans me dire 'Et si elle était là...' »

« Je sais, je sais. » Il la berça doucement « Et Kate, tu ne gâches pas ma soirée, c'est normal qu'elle te manque. Ok ? »

« Mouais. » Dit-elle en se retournant enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de l'écrivain. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reparle. « Rick ? »

Perdu dans le paysage enneigé au clair de lune, il fut un peu surpris d'entendre la voix de sa partenaire et murmura un « mmh » interrogatif.

« Merci. »

Il la ramena plus près de lui, déposant un autre baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Toujours. » Il sentit un frisson la parcourir, lui rappelant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et qu'il commençait, lui aussi, à vraiment avoir froid « Allez Sunshine. Au lit. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras en mode mariée.

« Castle pose moi. Maintenant. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est ridicule. » Il sourit et continua son chemin vers la chambre.

« Maintenant que j'ai appris que je ne recevais pas de balle entre les deux yeux quand je ne t'obéis pas. Dans tes rêves, sunshine. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à battre des jambes et à se tortiller dans tous sens pour le déstabiliser, mais rien n'y faisait et elle se retrouva vite délicatement posée sur les draps en soie glacés, elle se précipita contre lui quand il s'allongea.

« Je croyais que tu aimais avoir ton espace à toi pour dormir... » dit-il moqueur.

« J'ai froid. » Répondit-elle se rapprochant encore plus.

« Pauvre de moi qui ne suis pour toi que bouillotte la nuit tombée. » Dit-il d'un ton mélodramatique digne de sa mère.

« Bonne nuit Castl-** chaton **»

« Bonne nuit, **Sunshine**. »

**J'attends une inondation de ma boîte mail comme pour le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si c'est bien si c'est moins bien... Bref. x) **

**Je compte faire aller cette histoire jusqu'au Nouvel An, alors ma suite est déjà prête, à vous de me dire si vous la voulez.:) **


End file.
